Katsuki Bakugou
Katsuki Bakugo is a main deuteragonist of the manga/anime series, My Hero Academia. He is a hero-in-training & the rival of protagonist Izuku Midoriya. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Azula vs Katsuki Bakugo * Diana Cavendish vs Katsuki Bakugou (Abandoned) * Genos vs. Bakugou (Completed) * Katsuki Bakugou VS Mami Tomoe * Bakugo vs Napalm Man * Natsu Dragneel vs. Katsuki Bakugou (Completed) * Katsuki Bakugou vs. Raphael * Solf J. Kimblee vs Katsuki Bakugo * Katsuki Bakugo vs Viper * Bakugo vs Damian * Katsuki Bakugou vs Jubilee * Yang Xiao Long vs. Katsuki Bakugo * Zuko vs Katsuki Bakugo * Katsuki Bakugo vs. Sailor Mars *'Bakugo VS Junkrat' (Completed) *'Virgil Hawkins VS Katsuki Bakugou '(Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bass (Mega Man) * Bomberman * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Damian Wayne * Delsin Rowe (inFamous) * Doomfist (Overwatch) * Donald Duck * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Gaara * Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail) * Gladion * Goku (Dragon Ball) * Iron Fist (Defenders) * Iron Man (Avengers) * Jubilee * Junkrat * Kiba Inuzuka (Naruto) * Kurapika (Hunter x Hunter) * Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Megumin (Konosuba) * Monkey D. Luffy * Neji Hyūga * Naruto Uzumaki * Red Hood * Roronoa Zoro * Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Sakura Haruno * Sanji * Sasuke Uchiha * Scorpion *Yoshikage Kira (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Napalm Man (Megaman) 'With Midoriya and Todoroki' *V.S. Ruby, Yang, & Weiss Death Battle Info Background * Age: 15 * Height: 5'7" * Birthday: April 20th * Nicknames: "Kacchan" or "King of Explodo-Kills" * Has an explosive personality... literally * Likes spicy food & mountain climbing Quirk * Dubbed "Explosion" * Palms sweat a form of nitroglycerin which he can blow up * Can be used to propel himself through the air * Has a relatively short range * Can be released in massive blasts for mass destruction or smaller blasts as improvised flash-bangs * Can be concentrated to fire piercing shots * Can be used to amplify his strikes * Considering he hasn't blown his hands off by now, it's safe to assume he's fire-proof Skills/Arsenal * Extremely proficient in hand-to-hand combat * Grenadier Bracer gauntlets store nitro-sweat to be unleashed in a giant blast * Extremely perceptive * Skilled strategist when not enraged * Surprisingly intelligent Feats * Received the highest score on U.A.'s entrance exam based on combat alone * Ultimately achieved first place in the U.A. Sports Festival * 3rd highest performer in the midterm exams, above Midoriya * Intercepted an invisible enemy attacking from behind him * Completely destroyed a barrage of debris without the Grenadier Bracers * Successfully navigated through a field of land-mines * Survived being kidnapped by the League of Villains and attempting to escape on his own before his rescue * Destroyed an entire building floor with one attack * Endures backlash from the Grenadier Bracers that can dislocate Midoriya's shoulder * Succeeded in a training exercise against All Might (with Midoriya's help) * Deduced the secret behind Midoriya's quirk * Defeated Midoriya in their second fight, although Midoriya was holding back to an extent Flaws * Becomes much less strategic when enraged * His ego and temper often make him quite uncooperative ** This led to him failing the Provisional Hero License Exam * Underestimates opponents that haven't demonstrated some show of power * Tends to let his ego and impatience get the better of him * Since his power is sweat-based, he has difficulty using his Quirk in cold climates * Large-scale explosions cause strain on his arms * Desire to win often keeps him in dangerous situations Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:My Hero Academia characters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Younger Combatants